


Giggles

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, giggles, laughter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil’s got a mysterious case of the giggles [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	1. Chapter 1

God damn emotions

Even though he had opened up a lot more to the group recently, he wasn’t sure he was ready to have the others know his… predicament.

Virgil was afflicted with something foreign to him. It made him smile, and giggle. 

A lot.

Virgil had a case of the giggles and he’d die before he let anyone else know that. 

He was the “Emo nightmare”. He was the “angsty teen”. He was the dark vigilant one.

That had the giggles.

Ugh. He groaned and covered his face, unfortunately adorned with a wide smile. There had to be some psychoanalytical explanation as to why anxiety had the giggles.

If the others saw him… like this, he could forget about keeping his image.

Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth to stop another batch of giggles. What the hell did he find so funny?

He was snapped out of his thoughts at a knock at the door. 

“Hey, kiddo! Breakfast!” Patton’s voice rang out.

Dammit. 

“C-Cohoming!” 

Virgil bit his cheek and put up his hood. He walked into the kitchen avoiding eye contact, trying to wipe the smile off his face.

“Hey, Virgil. Help yourself to some pancakes!” Patton greeted him as he entered. Logan was brewing himself some coffee and Roman was already at the table eating a short stack of pancakes.

“Greetings, Virgil.” Logan announced his presence. Virgil kept his mouth shut and just waved. Logan cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Patton.

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton approached him. Virgil turned for a second.

“Y-yeheah.” Virgil cursed himself for the muffled laugh and turned towards the pancakes on the counter. 

God it was getting worse. Some bubble of mirth was trapped inside him. He wished he could just pop it and be done.

“You sure?” Patton put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and turned him to look at him. 

Patton smiled. Virgil had a goofy wobbly grin on his face. It was adorable. 

“Did i tell a joke? You look like you’re ready to burst into laughter.”

“Virgil? Laughing? Oh, I gotta see this.” Roman stood up and examined Virgil’s face. “Yeah what’s up? What’s so funny?” 

Virgil blushed and covered his mouth with his hands. He could feel laughter begging to be let out. This was so strange, it had to have something to do with Thomas.

“C-Cahan yohou guys ch-check on t-thohomas?” Virgil managed to stutter out with minimal giggling. His hands were clamped to his mouth now, trying to keep from exploding into laughter.

Logan rose an eyebrow. “Sure, do you think that’s whats causing your… strange mood?”

Virgil nodded frantically. Logan disappeared to go check.

“Aww, kiddo. It’s okay if you wanna laugh!”

“Please do. I have never seen you laugh before.” Roman chimed in.

Whatever was causing this was getting stronger, he was barely containing this strange laughter. 

Seconds later Logan reappeared with a grin.

“What is it, Lo?” Patton inquired.

“I’ve figured out what’s causing Virgil’s laughing fit.”

“Well?”

“Joan seems to be in a playful mood and now they are engaging in a ‘tickle fight’“

Roman burst out laughing and Patton smiled. “So why aren’t we affected?”

“Well, be-”

Virgil couldn’t take it anymore. He exploded into an unfortunately loud fit of laughter. He steadied himself on the counter as he laughed his heart out.

Roman looked shocked and Patton was overjoyed.

“As i was saying. Ticklishness is connected to anxiety. It’s an evolutionary way of training the young to defend themselves. So it would make sense that the fight-or-flight anxiety is the one feeling the affects.”

“So… this will happen anytime Thomas is tickled?”

“Most likely.”

“I hope this happens everyday.”

Virgil had given up on his ‘image’ at this point. He was too busy doubling over in laughter to worry about the others probably watching him with shit-eating grins.

He had to admit though, it felt good to let go and laugh like that.

Maybe he wouldn’t be too opposed to it happening again.


	2. Joan's Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's side of the story
> 
> half assed tickle fic im sorry i dunno

Thomas stretched himself out on the couch as he typed away on his laptop, planning the next sanders sides video.

Joan sat next to the couch, plopped on the floor, scrolling through their phone. 

“I’m bored… Why not bring Patton out? He’s usually helpful with at least keeping the positive atmosphere up.” Joan spoke up.

“You’re bored?”

“Yeah we needa do something.”

“Hang on one sec.” Thomas held up a finger and typed a few more things out on his computer. 

Joan glanced towards Thomas’s socked foot, dangling off the couch. They grinned and reached out before giving a quick swipe to the sensitive sole. 

Thomas’ reaction was immediate. He squealed and jerked his foot away. He looked stun before casting his gaze to Joan’s mischievous expression.

“Joan…”

“I’m bored.” With that Joan sprung off the floor and tackled Thomas. They rose their hands in the air, wiggling their fingers intimidatingly.

Thomas began giggling nervously, anxiously anticipating the touch down of those tickling fingers. 

“J-Johohoan! D-Dohohohon’t!”

“Don’t what?”

“Tihihickle mehehe!”

“Well, if you really want me to.” Joan grinned down at their giggly friend. Now realizing his mistake, Thomas sputtered out quick protests before those wiggling fingers lowered themselves to his oh-so-sensitive sides. 

“Nonononono d-dohohoHOHOHON’T! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOAN!”

“Ohohoho mahahan. Yohohour laughter ihis thehe behest thing ehehever!” Joan laughed along with their friend. 

“EHEHEHE- IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES!”

“Well no shit, sherlock. Tickle tickle tickle!” Joan cooed, greatly enjoying themselves as they coaxed all sorts of laughter from their friend. 

Thomas playfully batted at Joan’s hands, trying to dilute the sensations at his second most potent tickle spot. 

Suddenly their playtime was interrupted by Logan’s appearance. 

“Thomas, something seems to be wrong with Virg-” Logan trailed off. 

“Hey, Logan.”

“I suppose this might explain what’s happening with Virgil.”

“What’s happening with Virgil?” Joan asked, not letting up on their tickling of their friend at all. 

“It seems he can’t stop laughing, this would explain it.”

“What? Virgil laughing uncontrollably? That’s amazing. You’ve got to get video!”

“Joan, I am simply a figment of Thomas’ imagination.”

“Then how are you talking to me?”

“…Touche.” Logan then sunk down, presumably back to the mind palace.

“Two for the price of one! Let’s see if i can get both you AND Virgil screaming!” Joan turned himself around to face Thomas’s most sensitive spot.

“Nohohohoho! Nohohohot my feheheheheet! Joan you knohohow I’m wahahay tohohoo tihihihicklish thehehere!”

“Well just think, this is for you AND Virgil.” Joan grinned and began scratching their blunt fingernails across those sensitive soles. 

Thomas bucked and shrieked before dissolving into incomprehensible babbles and cackles.

“NAHAHA! JOHOAN PLEHEHEASE! IHIHIT TIHIHICKLES TOHOHOO MUHUHUCH!”

“Woah there! You’re gonna buck me off! Just one more thing, okay, bud?” Joan gently pulled back Thomas’s toes.

“Nononononono, Joan noho nohohot thahahAHAHAHAT! NOHOHOHOHOHO!” Thomas honest to god howled with laughter. He pounded the couch cushions with his fists and bucked as hard as he could.

“Okay! ohokay! I’m done!” Joan put his hands up and got off of their panting, giggling friend. “You okay?”

“Thahahahat wahahahas ehehehevil!”

“Hey, I was bored.” Joan shrugged and laughed, watching their friend regain his composure. 

Soon, the moment was interrupted again. Virgil appeared, looking tired with disheveled hair and running makeup.

He glared at Joan. “At least give a guy some warning next time.”

“Is it true you couldnt stop laughing?”

“Yeah thanks, Joan. You made me look insane in front of everyone.”

“Sorry, Virge. But it’s definitely going to happen again.”

Virgil growled and rolled his eyes before disappearing. Joan chuckled to themselves and rubbed Thomas’ back, letting him relax after a rather ruthless tickle attack. 

He wasn’t done, though. Virgil laughing his head off was something they needed to see for themselves.


End file.
